


The Journal of a Reluctant Gym Trainer

by Yangkia132



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diary/Journal, Pokemon Gyms, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yangkia132/pseuds/Yangkia132
Summary: I was just a normal trainer before I got into a fight. Now I'm Lt. Surge's secretary.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Kayda and I guess I should introduce myself. I just started my Journey six months ago. Before my journey I lived with my mother in a small town off of any of the normal routes, the closest city being Cerulean. Mom grows all sorts of berries and fruits that we usually sold in the city. I used to help pick fruits during the harvest times alongside Mom's Pokémon, Lily the Leafeon and Paul the Poliwhirl. I turned ten last January, my trainer's license becoming active February first, I didn't leave right away but used the next two months to bond with Ame- my baby Eevee. Ame is the daughter of Mom's Leafeon and we think a Manectric that was passing thru with its trainer.

By the time we leave home it is April and we are caught in the rainy season. It takes roughly a month to reach Pallet town so I can receive the Pokedex that I earned by being in the top five of those who took the same trainer test. A Pokedex is an awesome tool; it is your id, the easy way to register any poke balls to you, an encyclopedia of all regional Pokémon, and gives you several of the details about any Pokémon you catch like gender, nature and ability.

I travel thru Pewter city, beating that gym, to Cerulean city where I lost my first gym battle. That sent me training in the area leading me to come across a demon meowth who decided to come with me, bribery for the win. Between me Ame and the newly named Akuma we pulled out a win for our second challenge of the Cerulean gym. Next I traveled to Vermillion city, which is where we are now.

Yesterday was strange; I don't really know what happened. I guess it started with me and Ame while we were waiting at one the Pokemon center booths. I was going thru my Pokedex with Ame sitting on my shoulder listening.

"Now we really should find some form of ground type if we want to challenge this gym" I mutter scrolling thru dex entries," but we are by the ocean so this would be a good time to find a water type." Ame suddenly starts with a "Vee!" as I pass an entry on Jolteon scaring me. "Oh what… Ame did you want to be a Jolteon?" I question.

"Vee, eve vee ve" I took that as a yes more from her tail wagging and general excitement.

"Well then we are going to need a thunder stone and we should probably stop by the local gym for advice. They are an electric gym so they must have some form of idea on the best way to go about evolving you." I mutter starting to gather my things.

Now I have to break in here, I thought that gyms had several purposes. The first and most popular is to test trainers and their Pokémon. This means that gym leaders have different teams at different strengths which was based on number of badges that a challenger has, logical right. The second purpose was to protect the surrounding area in face of Pokémon or natural disasters with a idea that police may call on their help if needed. I took this to mean that any Pokémon problem was to be brought to the gym or to the Pokémon center where the gym leader would investigate and solve the issue. The third purpose was to promote the gym specialty. This obviously meant that you could go there with question about the gyms type or register for specialized classes. All of this is reasonable right, and most of it is wrong!

To continue my retelling my disaster, I reach the gym. I politely enter the gym; I approach the reception desk and wait quietly and patiently until the receptionist acknowledges me. None of this was the problem what next is the beginning of them.

"There is a battle in progress princess go wait over there." The incredibly condescending overly muscled man tells me after he briefly looks up before going back to his magazine. I admit my shock, while I have come across some people who don't think I can do anything but look pretty because I am a girl none, and I do mean none, have ever been so in my face about it. But I don't really want to waste my energy on arguing with sexist people like that, I should just smile and leave them in their own delusional world by themselves, especially if I never have to see them again.

"Excuse me but I am not here for a battle yet. I actually wanted to ask some questions about raising a specific electric type. Can you point me in the right direction?" Smile, remember to smile. He is unimportant and a fool. Be polite and it will be done faster.

He snorts "Look girly what do you think this is? A school? If you want a battle with the gym leader then wait otherwise get lost!" So remember all that stuff I said about not wasting my energy, this was officially not a waste anymore.

"You" I snap my fingers in front of his face. "Yes you over muscled brain dead _man._ What I think is that this is a gym therefore it should have the best most up to date information on the type that they represent. That means that since this is an electric gym you should be able to answer my question or if not you because let's face it they put you on greeting duty because you can't do anything else, then you should be able to direct me to someone who can string more than two none insulting words together!" As I went on my voice might have become a little loud (I maintain that I was not shouting) and Ame was on my shoulder becoming just as irate as I was. I _may have_ been just a little involved in my completely reasonable tirade that I didn't notice the doors to the area floor and the very tall muscular gym leader come out. I also probably thought more before picking a fight with a muscular man who is much taller than my 4'4", especially when he stands up and glares down at me. In my defense Ame and I glared back and I thought we were doing a good job of it.

"What is going on out here?" The gym leader shouts and shakes the windows with his voice.

The receptionist turns and jumps to attention. "Sir, I was just going to escort this girl out of here."

"Oh no, you're not. I came to ask about what gym resources I can use and I am not leaving until I get a good answer." I never claimed I knew how to back down when mad.

"Girly doesn't seem to want to leave." I turn and level a vicious glare at the gym leader. Sigh "I'll get the girly her information and you remember to take any fights outside. Also don't piss off any more little girls, they bite." I might have bared my teeth to the receptionist, maybe.

"Come along Girly. We'll go in back." He waves his hand indication the doors behind him. "You here for a battle? I mean with me not Gus." He asks as soon as we get in back.

"First my name is Kayda not Girly" I think I manage to sneer at girly "and I am not here for a battle. I am here to see if I can get some good information about raising an electric type."

"Huh, well nice ta meet you I'm Surge, so why are you asking about raising Pokémon here? Wouldn't the Pokémon Center be better?" I honestly can't tell if he is saying that to piss me off.

"This is a Pokémon Gym specializing in electric Pokémon." I thought that explains it, spoiler it doesn't.

"Yeah but why do you think we got the info you're looking for?" He does seem genially confused.

"Because this is an electric gym." I save you some time, after more back and forth like that we finally start getting somewhere.

"Right, girly what do you think a Pokémon gym does?" Surge asks. I admit that that thru me of guard, shouldn't he know?

"A gym has three main purposes: To test trainers and push them to grow, to protect the area around them and to promote the growth of their specific type." That was the bare bones of a gym right?

"Huh," he rubs his head thinking "Girly, I think I see the problem. That isn't what a gym does." No, that is what a gym should be doing and I am ready to argue it. "But I do like the idea." Surge thinks a little more before grinning in a way that makes me think of monsters in the dark. "I'll make you a deal you help me get this started and I will help you train your Pokémon. Yeah, meet me here at 6 am and I'll introduce you to the other gym trainers." With that he promptly leaves me and Ame starting at his back in shock. What happened?


	2. Chapter 2 The Deal

**Entry #2 the Deal**

Today started too early after a long night of debating if it was worth showing up. I still wasn't sure what Lt. Surge wants me to do for him but he is a good trainer and I do want advice on the best way to prepare Ame to evolve and how to take care of her after. I finally decided not to listen to my gut, which was telling me to run far and fast, and dragged myself from my nice warm cozy bed at 5 am. I hate getting up early in the mornings when in town.

Ame and I arrive at the gym 5:50 A.m. and promptly run into Gus and three other highly muscled men. I am starting to wander if in order to work at this gym you have to be a body builder's level of fitness.

"What are you doing here _Princess_." Gus clocks my arrival and glares.

"Training." I say into my cup of somewhat warm tea. I am not a morning person by any stretch and refuse to be more than minimally social before 10am.

"Who invited you?"

"I did. You got a problem with that?" Surge says scowling from the door way.

"No sir." Everyone else jumps to attention while I slouched further into my sweater and hid behind my tea. Surge eyed me contemplatively.

"Alright every hustle to the training grounds now!" Surge roared.

I am in shape; living on a farm encourages one to be in good if not great shape plus I have on the road traveling and I regularly practice yoga. Ame on the other hand was in shape and had beat the first gym on her own and almost beat the second gym on our first challenge, she also travels with me outside her ball, rarely does she stay on my shoulder outside of cities. That being said the next two hour was the worst training exercise that I or Ame have ever gone thru. We were exhausted, though we did learn several new drills and had a better idea of what to work on.

"Right girly, you have a good place to start with your Eevee. I have another training session tonight about 7-8 pm; I expect you and your Meowth there." Crap, well I have plenty of time to cook up some bribes.

"Alright, but I don't really get what you want me to do in exchange?"

"You have vision kid. I want the best gym, to be the best gym leader. Your vision seems to be a good path to get there. What I want is for you to work with me for a season to work on improving the gym."

"A weather season or a gym season?" There is a difference, a gym season is divided into three: the first where lower level trainers are competing for their first badges and the second is when the stronger trainers are trying to get their final badges. Then there is the third or the rest season, which is the league tournament and break, which allows gyms to close down and do whatever they can't do the rest of the year.

"A gym season, I'll help you train so you shouldn't have much problem conquering the next years gym trials." We are currently at the end of the first season, so if I do this I won't be doing a gym challenge for two seasons. I would start next year with two badges as gym badges are valid to participate up to five years after they're earned, meaning I would only have to get six badges and the training of a gym leader to back it up.

"I can't say it is a bad idea but I still need to earn money and if I not on the circuit I will need some other form of income." Money makes the world go around and more importantly food for me and my Pokémon.

"You agree then you would be a gym trainer. Means you get lodgings and a striped for being one. You also get the discounts that are provided from several businesses, like that thunder stone you'll be wanting." Sold, Stone can get expensive.

"What do you think Ame, should we stay here till next year?"

"Vee!" She nods from my shoulder. Huh, guess the training session didn't scare her off.

"Well I guess we have a deal." I hold out my hand to shake.

"Deal." He takes my hand firmly in his own, dwarfing mine, and shakes. "Now you're gonna need to change outfits, this gym has uniforms and you're a little small from them." Clothes shopping yuck!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story please be kind.


End file.
